


Bye, Bye, Supernatural Guys

by WuvWinchesterHugs



Series: Parodies [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based off a Don McLean song, farewell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: Basically, I haven't been taking the news any better than the rest of you, so I decided to write my own send off, to the tune of Don McLean's American Pie.Here's to you, boys.





	Bye, Bye, Supernatural Guys

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [American Pie](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/467435) by Don McLean. 



> I should warn you, the "Helter skelter" part was my attempt to be funny, but I think I failed miserably. Feel free to ignore that part.

A long long time ago  
I can still remember  
How Dean’s music used to make me smile  
And I knew if they had their chance  
That they could make the family dance  
And maybe we'd be happy for a while

But that March day made me sad  
Just like when they lost their dad  
Bad news on our Twitter  
I couldn't help but feel bitter

I know now that Jared cried  
And Jensen tried to take it all in stride  
Something will hurt deep inside  
The day the monsters die

So bye, bye supernatural guys  
You drove your Baby, what a lady  
But your lady’s time's nigh  
You good ole boys with Family Business on dry  
Singin' “Guess Sammy forgot the pie  
“Guess Sammy forgot the pie.”

Well, we love you even now  
As two grown men taking their bow  
So why does it hurt us so?  
Can you play us your rock and roll?  
Can it save us like little Sammy's soul?  
And can you tell us now to shut our cakehole?

We all know it's always you and him  
Like that time you both worked in the gym  
The whistle made you their God  
And only he saw how you were flawed

Sam was a lonely teenage geeky boy  
With a cool big brother that brought him joy  
But we'll never stop buying your toys  
The day the monsters die

We’ll be singin’  
Bye, bye, supernatural guys  
You drove your Baby, what a lady  
But your lady’s time's nigh  
You good ole boys with Family Business on dry  
Singin' “Guess Sammy forgot the pie  
“Guess Sammy forgot the pie.”

Now, 15 years we were not alone  
Since AKF, we've always known  
But, that's not how it used to be

When Jensen reigned as our own king  
We forgot a moment he's not Dean  
And a smile we knew was for you and me

When all excitement had died down  
He wouldn't take off his Bacchus crown  
The other boys were concerned  
But Jared had already learned

And while Alex reads a book on law  
The Js will yee their last haw  
We’ll all be cryin till our throats are raw  
The day the monsters die

We’ll be singin'  
Bye, bye supernatural guys  
You drove your Baby, what a lady  
But your lady’s time's nigh  
You good ole boys with Family Business on dry  
Singin' “Guess Sammy forgot the pie  
“Guess Sammy forgot the pie.”

War, Death, bad breath, in a summer swelter  
Dean rolled out, running for shelter  
Sam’s gas had taken its toll

He landed flat on the grass  
And Sammy tried to save his ass  
Even though he'd been wrapped up in a cast

Now the hellatus hurt something bad  
While there was still good times to be had  
We all got up to dance  
When renewal gave us our chance

'Cause the writers went and broke our hearts  
When they ignored us for the charts  
Will you draw me a piece of art  
The day the monsters die?

We’ll be singin'  
Bye, bye supernatural guys  
You drove your Baby, what a lady  
But your lady’s time's nigh  
You good ole boys with Family Business on dry  
Singin' “Guess Sammy forgot the pie  
“Guess Sammy forgot the pie.”

Oh, and here we'll be, all in a row  
Our generation with a year to go  
With us all stuck at square one

So it was Jack be evil, Jack be nice  
Jack burned off his soul once or twice  
Although he was the devil's only son

Oh and as I watched him kill that snake  
It made something deep down in me ache  
We thought they were done with Hell  
There’s no way that this can end well

And as the title card fades to cheers  
To us all raising our beers  
I’ll see us all laughing through our tears  
The day the monsters die

We’ll be singin'  
Bye, bye supernatural guys  
You drove your Baby, what a lady  
But your lady’s time's nigh  
You good ole boys with Family Business on dry  
Singin' “Guess Sammy forgot the pie  
“Guess Sammy forgot the pie.”

I met a girl who’d worked on crew  
And I asked if she’d found Sammy's shoe  
But she just smiled and turned away  
I went down to the liquor store  
Where Cass had drunk it years before,  
But the men there said our boys weren't here today

We all cried when Sammy screamed  
At seeing what they did to Dean  
Like dandelion pollen  
The angels all had fallen

So to the two men I admire most  
Sam and Dean and- look out, a ghost!  
Let's give them both a happy toast  
The day the monsters die

And we'll be singing  
Bye, bye supernatural guys  
You drove your Baby, what a lady  
But your lady’s time's nigh  
You good ole boys with Family Business on dry  
Singin' “Guess Sammy forgot the pie  
“Guess Sammy forgot the pie.”

We'll be singing  
bye, bye supernatural guys  
You drove your Baby, what a lady  
But your lady’s time's nigh  
You good ole boys with Family Business on dry  
Singin' “Guess Sammy forgot the pie."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments comments comments!


End file.
